1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical card connector assemblies, and more particularly to an assembly having an electrical card connector and a printed circuit board (PCB), where the electrical card connector is assembled.
2. Description of Related Arts
Two traditional methods of assembling an electrical card connector onto a PCB are a screwing method and a soldering method. However, these two methods are troublesome and time-consuming because of screwing and soldering process. An unusual assembling method, as known, is disclosed by a PC card connector having an insulating housing, a top shield, a bottom shield and a grounding plate for preventing EMI. The top shield forms a pair of retention tabs, each having a vertical portion and a horizontal portion. The bottom shield forms a pair of cutouts defined in a rear end thereof, which is approximately shaped in a character “T”. The bottom shield further comprises a pair of extending tabs, and correspondingly, the grounding plate comprises a pair of slits. In assembly, the retention tabs of the top shield are first aligned with and extend through the cutouts of the bottom shield. And then, the bottom shield moves in a front-to-rear direction until the extending tabs are aligned with and inserted into the corresponding slits of the grounding plate. Meanwhile, each retention tab moves from a first slot into a second slot of the cutout, whereby a horizontal portion of the retention tab presses against a flat surface of the bottom shield, and a vertical portion abuts against a front edge of the second slot. The bottom shield is assembled to the connector thereby. However, if the extending tab can be inserted into the slit in practice, the extending tab is easily divorced from the slit along an opposite direction; that means, the bottom shield is assembled to the connector not firmly.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector assembly is desired.